My Rise from Human to Reaper
by skye82693
Summary: I woke-up in the middle of a busy intersection with no idea how I got there, thats when the message appeared: Reach 104 in 40 minutes. Fail and face Erasure. This is gonna be one hell of a ride...


I would like to make it clear that I in no way own The World Ends With You or anything related to it.

Also this is my first fic so dont bash me to hard please.

and yes I am inserting my self and people I know into this storyso if you complain then I have two words for you....BITE ME!

By the way, bolded lines are things said out loud, Italics symbolize thoughts.

Enjoy the story!.....Skye Vi Britania commands you too!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke to the sound of siren ringing in my ears, when I opened my eyes I was in the middle of an intersection surrounded by people walking here and there, the talking alone drowned out most of the other noises. I found that quite annoying...

**Uhhh where am I?....**As I looked around I noticed the japanese signs and that the people were speaking japanese. **Oh great Im in japan, I mean I always wanted to be here but only after I had learned the language....**

Then it hit me...

_Wait, How the hell did I get here_? _One moment I was walking home from the grocery store then I felt wozzy and blacked out, then the next thing I know Im in Japan.... Ok Im throughly scared now. Why am I here, how can I understand them, how did I get here, and where in Japan is here?_

I scratched my head when I felt something in my hand.

I opened my hand to see a pin resting in it, It was black with a graffitti like image of a smiling(?) skull on it.

_Strange, this pin seems oddly familiar, but why?_

I flipped the pin in the air and caught it. After I caught the pin the world turned blue and a wave of voices flooded my head.

_Damn! Where is the Tin Pin Slammer competition?!_

_I think I left my keys at home...._

_Wheres Sakura-kun? He's late!_

**Damn it!** dropped my cell phone at the store!

I grabbed my head in pain as the thoughts over ran my brain. **What is this?** _Where are these voices coming from?!_ I let go of the pin and suddenly the voices stopped. _What the hell just happened?!_

I looked at the pin and picked it up again and the voices returned. _Am I hearing other peoples thoughts?_ I focused in on a girl and heard.

_Ohh! The Prince is just soo hot! but I bet he has a girlfriend..._

I was shocked. **Oh my god!** _Whatever this pin is it allows me to read minds!_ _But where did it come from?_ I clipped the pin on to the area of my shirt thats over my heart...that was when I noticed what I was wearing.

I was wearing from the bottom up black tennis shoes, black tight fit jeans, a black T-Shirt that was thick enough to be a heavy vest, and black arm bands on each arm with matching black fingerless gloves. The shirt, armbands, and gloves all had circular areas on them the size of pins, one taken up by the skull pin.

Before I could have time to freak about who had changed me and ,what they might have saw, I heard a familiar ringing. **Oh someones calling, probably wondering where I am**. But when I opened the cell phone and opened the text message I realized it wasnt from anybody I knew.

Reach 104 in 40 minutes, fail and face erasure.

**Pfft, nice chainmail loser, delete**. I pressed the delete button but the text message stayed. _What the hell? Why wont it go away?_

As I put my phone in my pocket I felt a sharp pain in my right hand, when I looked down there was what appeared to be a count down timer on my hand showing. 39:54

_What the..._ at that instant I saw a weird image float into view and turn into a giant frog. It hopped towards me and tackled me in the chest sending me to the ground. **Ow! What the hell is with that frog?!** Suddenly more images appeared and attacked more people causing them to disappear while most of the other people just walked by like nothing happened.

**Damn!**_ I dont know whats going on but I have a feeling that if I stay here I'll end up just like those people._ I got up and ran as fast as I could towards what seemed to be a clearing.

When I got there I leaned on a statue of a dog to rest.

**Fucking shit!** **What the hell were those things?!** **Why did they attack me and why is it that no one seems to notice them, me, or the people who disappeared!** After a couple of deap breaths I calmed myself down. _That doesnt matter right now, all I need to know right now is if those things get you you'll disappear...well at least it seems I managed to get away from those fucked up things_. As soon as I said that more of them appeared in front of me._I just had to open my big mouth didnt I?...._

**Hey Kid!**

I looked to my right and saw a boy heading towards me.

**Dont come over here you idiot run!** But he didnt stop until he was standing next to me looking like he actually intended to fight those things.

**Make a pact with me!**

I looked at him like he was crazy. **What the fuck are you talking about?!**

**I dont have time to explain just accept!**

I was sure that we were going to die so I thought I might as well try this crazy idea.

**Fine, I accept your pact.**

In that instant I felt a light engulf me and him as I felt power surging through me. When the light subsided I was alone again facing the frogs, I looked down to see a pin with a flame decal on it.

Does this pin have a power like the skull one? Only one way to find out...

I pointed the pin at the frogs and squeezed it, instantly a flame engulfed one of the frogs incinerating it, I dragged the flame along and incinerated the others too.

After I was done the boy reappeared in front of me.

**You seem pretty good at psyches as well.**

The boy had orange hair, a purple hoodie and white jeans, he was wearing headphones over his ears.

**Is that what you call these things?**

**Yes, those pins allow you to use special powers only available in the reapers game.**

**Uhh, okay 1. What is this reapers game. 2. How did I get here. and 3. What the hell were those things?**

**Well for question 2, I dont know. For question 3, those things are called noise, only those with pacts can fight them.**

**I see, care to explain a little about this game, cause Im officially lost...**

**Well it would probably be better if you heard about the game from Mr. H.**

The boy started walking off, supposedly to meet this Mr. H so I followed.

**By the way whats your name?**

**The names Neku, whats yours?**

**Im Skye, nice to meet you Neku.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my first shot at a Fanfiction so please if you could give me any advice then please do.

Also In future chapters Im thinking of hooking Neku up with with one of these girls

Nao, Rhyme, Uzuki(you know the pink haired reaper), or Princess K(The Goth Lolita store girl)

The reason I am not hooking him up with Shiki is because of the sheer lack of fanfictions that involve Neku and one of these girls so please vote on which of these girls you would like to see him with in the future. (or submit some other girls besides Shiki that you want to see him with. i.e. other shopkeeper girls, female reapers, mentioned human girls, OC's like human shaped noise and such)

So please vote on which girl you think Neku should be with (No Shiki! Ill do a Shiki one another time I promise!) and please let me know what you think of the story and how I could improve it.

and once again I do not own TWEWY or anything related to it.


End file.
